


A Sickness I Used to Know

by Asellas



Series: Saecula Saeculorum [8]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alpha being soft, Anal Sex, Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Mental Anguish, Rimming, Shower Sex, Soft Ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: It was, unfortunately, a fact of life for them: the children of God struck down, their Divinity broken and Splendor stripped from their souls. For their spirit to cry out for that which was taken from them, to bleed and wallow in anguish till they could no longer bear it and took their own life. Alpha fought against it tooth and claw, unwilling to let his mate succumb to it whenever it reared its ugly head and did its best to pull his Omega away from him.
Relationships: Fire Ghoul | Alpha Ghoul/Omega | Quintessence Ghoul
Series: Saecula Saeculorum [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305053
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	A Sickness I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, did someone order some angst? No? Too bad, have it anyways. Please enjoy.
> 
> I'll one day finish the next chapter of their origin story. Till then have some bits and pieces that I slap onto paper to tide you over. There's a bunch of little bits and references in here that will eventually get properly explained in the main fic.

_ A sickness I used to know _

_ Sickness inside the heart _

_ One million miles ago _

_ And one million years apart _

‘Wormhole’ by Avatar

Everyone had their bad days. Some were worse than others, some were barely a dip into what most wouldn’t even consider ‘bad’. Alpha knew all the tells, though. All the little signs that spoke about which kind of bad it was or could be, a warning to what he would need to do, if he should call the Sister and inform her of their absence, make arrangements for food to be brought to their rooms so neither of them would have to leave.

And then, there were  _ those _ days. The worst of them all, that left him broken and bleeding in his heart, clinging desperately to the fraying scraps of sanity even as they crumbled in his grasp. But still bearing it all with a fierce pride and a near-fanatic sense of devotion and  _ love _ . Happily taking on more and more, anything and everything he could to lighten the burden that would threaten to break everything he held dear in this life.

“It’s okay, it’s alright,” he croons softly, gently carding his fingers through oily, sweat-soaked strands of hair, “I’m here, I’ve got you.” Omega can’t even speak, can only sob and give soft, pained sounds from a throat choked with sorrow and agony. Can only tremble and press himself into Alpha as much as he could, not caring that he was all hard muscle that bled enough heat to turn their small bathroom into a sauna on his own. Alpha knows his mate needs the heat; whatever was happening to him during these moments they always seemed to sap every scrap of warmth from his body, turning his already pale skin white as a death mask. Thankfully, heat was something he had in abundance, allowing Alpha to focus on the other comforts that the quintessence ghoul needed.

Alpha’s lips quirk into a soft smile, his voice rich and sweet as honey. “I love you, Omega. My mate... Sweet, handsome mate,” he purrs softly, stroking fingers down the knobs of his spine, just barely skirting the twin set of scars on either side. “Just relax, let me help. Let me shoulder everything, give you room to breathe. Please, love…”

“No,” Omega croaks, voice breaking into a pained gasp. For a long moment all he can do is press his face as hard as he could into Alpha’s chest, eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched so tight Alpha thinks he can hear his teeth creak under the stress. Alpha’s hands stop stroking and instead hold Omega close, taking deep, measured breaths to keep his pulse slow and steady, trying to coax his mate’s into joining his rhythm. It was the first exercise they’d learned together after years of trial and error, desperate to find any way to help soothe Omega during these hellish moments.

“Please,” Alpha begs softly. “Dear heart,  _ please _ . You know I can handle it. That I’d rather shoulder that anguish for you than feel you struggle so hard before you break…” Even the thought of it makes Alpha’s throat go tight, a shudder going down his spine as he remembers the times it had gotten really and truly  _ bad _ . Remembers cleaning up blood and stitching flesh back together, cauterizing wounds with his fingertips, the scent of burnt hair and flesh filling their nest. Remembers straddling Omega’s hips and holding his wrists above his head, using his muscles and weight to keep him pinned as he thrashed and sobbed, blood from the claw marks in his scalp, across his chest and down his arms slowly staining the sheets in patches and droplets of rust. Remembers wrenching knives out of inexperienced hands, then having to wrestle them away when time had taught the quintessence ghoul how to wield them. Remembers every depraved act he’s done to remind Omega that he was  _ his _ , in body and soul, and that Omega in turn owned Alpha just as completely. Remembers every time he tied Omega’s hands to keep him from hurting himself before stripping him of whatever clothes he was still wearing and marking every bit of skin with teeth and tongue. Remembers the taste and feel of him flaccid, how soft and delicate the flesh of his cock was as he suckled him gently till he was fully hard. Remembers chasing the pain and sorrow away with the fire of pleasure, the electric thrum of desire turning his nerves alight.

It didn't always work, though. Sometimes, despite how hard he tried, using every trick he could possibly think of, he'd be unable to kindle his mate's arousal. Omega would gently thread shaking fingers into his hair, caressing Alpha's scalp with the tips of his claws.

" _ Love it's … It's okay, _ " Omega would sigh softly, and it would take every ounce of control that Alpha possessed to mask the sting of failure that the tired voice would evoke. He'd pull away slowly, letting the soft thickness gently fall from his lips, though every time he couldn't resist kissing the head once more, forked tongue teasing the slit just slightly, before nuzzling into Omega's hip. The quintessence ghoul would let out a quiet breath, fingers sliding down to stroke Alpha's cheek.

" _ Thank you _ ," he'd always say, " _ for trying… I'm sorry it… It just doesn't… not this time. _ " And then Alpha would rise to give him just enough space to slither up Omega's prone figure, peppering his skin with soft kisses till they would be face to face again.

He remembers each time it was quiet, spending what would feel like hours just touching every part of his mate and working him open with fingers and tongue. Keeping all of Omega's attention on the slow sensuality that Alpha stoked higher and higher with every caress and kiss. Even keeping the leisurely pace once he slowly slides into him, every push and pull of his hips carefully measured. He usually took Omega on his back when like this, thick legs spread wide around him, sometimes wrapped around his waist, sometimes one or both held up by the knee, but always he was where Alpha would be looming over him, watching the emotions and feelings flit across Omega's expressive face and making sure that his mind was focused on one singular thing:  _ him _ .

Alpha remembers the times he went at it hard and fast, responding to the stricken ghoul's mood as if it were a fight. Remembers being unintentionally rough, snarling and growling as if the agony from the loss of his Divinity was something the fire ghoul could scare away or hunt down and rend with his claws and fangs. It was his most visceral of responses, biting and marking Omega’s skin, leaving him peppered in bruises and small streaks of blood. Remembers having him flipped over onto his belly, fingers digging into plush asscheeks as he bites at neck and shoulders. Remembers spreading him open and rubbing his cock along the cleft of Omega’s ass, smearing slick precum over his hole before unceremoniously thrusting inside. Remembers the pained cry Omega would give, his claws digging into whatever was beneath him, hissing and keening softly at the sting and burn as his unstretched hole tried to accommodate the harsh thrust of Alpha’s thick cock. Remembers how they’d both shudder and moan in the shared thrill of need as their bond opens fully, Omega finally giving in and submitting to the snarling beast of Alpha’s dominance. Remembers him going slack beneath him in compliance, moving only to spread his legs in silent invitation and pant softly into the carpet or blankets, wherever the struggle had taken them. The feeling was always glorious: having his mate under him, supplicant, his body hot and tight and perfect. Their bond mirrored their pleasure between them, looping back and forth till it felt as if they were merged into one being. He could feel the sharp sting of his claws digging into Omega’s skin, how the pain of it quickly turned into another pulse of bliss. With every sharp snap of his hips Alpha would scour away the desolation left in the absence of Divinity, replacing it with the electric pulse of ecstasy and the brilliant, shining warmth that is Alpha.

Alpha takes a deep breath; he’s achingly hard already, cock twitching and smearing precum into their skin. He doesn’t move to do anything about it, though, as Omega makes a muffled sound against the solid muscle of his chest. Laid out against him as he was, the quintessence ghoul could undoubtedly feel his arousal digging into his hip and the slick, wet smears of precum it was leaving. Even though his base instincts clamored for him to  _ take what was his, _ Alpha is less than keen to follow through. While yes, it worked to break through his mate’s torment it also left in its wake a different kind of agony. One that shrieked and struck at him with claws of cold fire, forcing him to look at the bruised and bloodied flesh as Omega was laid out half-conscious, lips parted as he gasped wetly for each breath. When the quintessence ghoul could finally move it was always slow and pained, soft hisses coming from his throat and jaw clenched tightly closed as he would limp around their nest for the next few days. Alpha had learned the price of his impatience, paid for in his mate’s flesh and blood.

It makes his eyes sting and throat tighten, turning his voice in a quiet rasp, “I love you. Let me help,  _ please. _ Anything you need, anything…” Alpha leans forward, curling around Omega the best he can. For a moment he’s filled with a regret that the transformation into ghoul did not give the fallen angel a tail, his own thumping and flicking against the cold tile as if irritated there wasn’t another for it to wind around. The fire ghoul shunts the thought aside quickly and nuzzles Omega’s hair, rubbing the calloused pad of a thumb across the tough ridge where one of his horns emerged from his skull. The caress sends a shiver down the quintessence ghoul’s spine and evokes a soft sound from him-- finally one that was neither pained nor desperate.

“It’s… it’s cold...”

“I’m sorry, um…” Alpha chews at his bottom lip in thought, “you want to get in bed, under the blankets? Or a bath, maybe?”

“Shower?” Omega asks softly, raising his head so that violet eyes met icy blue ones.

“Sure, yeah. Can you stand? Want me to get you the bench?” Alpha began to move the moment Omega had spoken, carefully gathering the stricken ghoul up into his arms.

“I think, I think I can stand?” It comes out more as a question than a statement despite how Omega tried, licking his lips and swallowing as another wash of pain crests over him. Alpha nods, not pointing out how he could feel the acid that chewed at his mate’s nerves and instead steps into their shower, slowly allowing the quintessence ghoul to lean against the tiled wall. Once he’s sure that Omega’s knees wouldn’t buckle he darts over to turn on the water, mindful to turn the showerhead away while the water heats to keep from chilling him further.

“I ever tell you… how lucky I am to have you…?”

Alpha turns to give Omega a soft smile. “Mmm,” he hums, “but I’m the lucky one to have  _ you _ .” His eyes slowly slide down his mate’s frame, from the blush heating on his cheeks to the soft curve of his neck, peppered with old scars in the shape of Alpha’s bite. Across wide shoulders and chest to the soft bulge of his belly, all adorned with the dusting of soft, dark hair that thickens to a trail at his navel that continues further down. His eyes follow it dutifully to where the coarse thatch spreads to cover Omega’s groin, parting at the base of his cock. And then there are his thighs, thick and soft and like his neck also peppered in little scars that Alpha has spent centuries inscribing.

Omega huffs a soft laugh after a full-body shiver wracks his frame, “you look like you want to eat me.”

“Maybe I do,” Alpha grins, voice a husky purr, “but only if you want me to.” His mate gives him a tired smile, one that breathes a sigh of relief through the tight coil of his anxiety.  _ If he’s smiling it must be finally letting up. Old One, please let it have passed… _

“I love you,” Omega purrs in return, strong arms slipping around Alpha’s neck to pull him in for a slow kiss when the fire ghoul turns the showerhead towards them and resumes his place pressed up against the quintessence ghoul’s body. Alpha lets his eyes flutter closed, following Omega’s lead and returning the kiss with languid passion, hands resting on his hips so that his thumbs could run gently over his pelvis.

Once they part, Alpha presses their foreheads together gently, his voice gone deep with arousal and want, “love you, too.” It’s never easy for him to choke those emotions down, his very nature built upon carnal satisfaction, but too many times has Alpha allowed himself to indulge in them with the thought,  _ if it feels good to me, it should feel good to him, right? _ While Omega never said no, never admonished him for using sex to fix every situation, Alpha had slowly begun to realize that the only real person it was soothing was  _ him _ , and that Omega was allowing it as a comfort… to  _ him _ .

_ Satanas, thank you that these shitty fucking episodes have become further and farther apart… _

Fingers slide carefully over Alpha’s left shoulder, claws delicately tracing the warped, pitted flesh of old scars, falling in streaks of smoothly melted skin down his back and over his collarbone to the top of his pectoral muscle. Every time Omega did this it made him shudder hard and take a short, gasping breath. Just like every other time it’s followed by a soft, sorrowful apology from Omega’s lips:

“I’m sorry…”

As always Alpha just smiles, reaching up to push wet strands of hair that had fallen in front of Omega’s eyes back around his horns and says, “It’s alright, I don’t mind them.” Omega’s sigh comes like clockwork as he swallows down the feeling of guilt that the scars bring him. “You could break off my horns and I’d not care,” Alpha shrugs.

“Alpha,” Omega chides him softly but the fire ghoul merely presses a finger gently to his lips as he kisses his forehead.

“I mean it. If it helps you, lessens any of your pain and worry, keeps you whole, you can do whatever you want to me. I don’t care what it is, for you I’ll give everything.”

“Don’t say that,” Omega whispers hoarsely.

“Too late, already did. And I’m not taking it back, either.” Alpha pulls back to give the shorter ghoul a cheeky grin, to which Omega gives a soft roll of his eyes. By now the entire bathroom was filled with thick, hot clouds of steam, Omega’s pale skin finally flushed to a color that doesn’t resemble that of a corpse. Alpha gives a satisfied hum and wraps his arms around the quintessence ghoul, nuzzling his neck and contenting himself with holding him close, reveling in the steady beat of his heart matching his own. The warmth coupled with the quiet and sweet sensation of love for his mate nearly makes Alpha doze off but just before he can a warm, calloused hand gently palms his erection.

“Omega, fuck,” he groans softly, biting his lower lip as the touch, simple as it is, sparks pleasure along his nerves. The quintessence ghoul hums softly in reply, thick fingers wrapping delicately around his girth and stroking him from root to tip in a slow pull. Alpha whines softly but still pulls away, bracing his hands on either side of Omega’s shoulders on the tile. He hangs his head, letting out a shuddering breath when his cock slips wetly from Omega’s grasp and swallows hard, doing his damnedest to reign himself in before it is too late.

“Alpha?” Omega’s voice was almost always soft and gentle, but this time there was something else to it.  _ Fragile, delicate... _ “Love? Are you alright?”

When Alpha raises his head his blue eyes burn with a bright, cold fire, pupils shrunk down to pinpricks. “Am I…? No, no, I’m fine why would,” he sputters quietly, brows drawing together in confusion. “ _ You’re _ the one who’s… who’s, uh,” Alpha shakes his head and shrugs in bewilderment, “having the problems? Hurting, pain, all that.”

“But, don’t you want…?” Omega asks softly, tilting his head.

“ _ Demons _ , yes, I want,” Alpha breathes, “you were just fuckin’ feelin’ me up, you  _ know _ I want.”

“Then,” Omega licks his lips, eyes darting to the side for the barest of moments, “why did you pull away?”

_ Is he being for real? _ Alpha wonders to himself, staring at Omega in incredulous confusion.

“It’s just,” Omega sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wet tile, “you always… no,  _ we _ , always fuck when… when this happens…”

“We don’t  _ have _ to,” Alpha breathes, suddenly filled with anxiety. “Just, just because I, I’ve always… er… done  _ that _ d-doesn’t mean we, we have to every time…”

“Is something wrong?” Omega asks, his fear and heartache so acute that it mirrors sharply in Alpha’s chest. He can hear the message underlying the words, ' _do you not want_ me _anymore?_ _Am I unable to satisfy you now?_ '

"No! It’s not... I just," Alpha stumbles over his words in panic, "it  _ hurts you  _ when I… We, fuck when, when you're like this." Omega gives him a slow blink, brows furrowed as if he’s confused and it wrenches at Alpha’s heart. “I can’t keep hurting you... What good mate heals one wound by making another?” He pushes away from the wall so he can take one of Omega’s hands in both of his, thumb gliding over his knuckles before bending to press a kiss to the palm.

“Alpha.” The fire ghoul nuzzles his hand, acting as if he hadn’t quite heard his name. “Alpha,” Omega says again, softly, “look at me. Please.” Blue eyes slowly, almost reluctantly, turn to once again lock onto violet eyes and Omega takes Alpha’s face in his hands.

“I’d rather anything I had to feel come from you. Happiness, desire, love, pain… any and all of it.”

“Dear heart, I--” Alpha rasps but is cut off by a finger pressed to his lips.

“No, please, just listen,” Omega asks, smiling wanly at the fire ghoul after he obediently closes his mouth. “It might sound… ridiculous, but… I don’t  _ care _ if you hurt me, because I still know you do it out of  _ love _ , okay? This pain, what’s left of my soul that still aches yet for my severed Divinity, this is their  _ punishment _ for loving you. I’d happily take any pain or agony that you could unwittingly give me than have to try and push through this alone.”

Alpha’s throat tightens and tears prick at the corners of his eyes. “I… I don’t  _ want _ to hurt you.”

“It doesn’t alway hurt,” Omega reminds him gently. “And, some hurting isn’t bad… can even be... nice, good, you know?”

“Good…?”

“When you mark me.” He takes Alpha’s hand and presses the fingers to the most recent, fading mark on his neck. “The little bites when you start losing your grip on yourself.” Omega drags the fingers to the closest set of healed up teeth marks that grace his shoulder. “When you dig your claws in to hold on tight.” He glides their hands to his hips and over the many little pin prick scars that are scattered all over them. “The initial burn and stretch when, when you enter me…” A dark blush rises to his cheeks and he mimics Alpha’s move from moments before, caressing his knuckles then kissing his mate’s palm.

Alpha swallows hard, pulse picking up and filling him with such a tenderness as he’s never felt before. “Omega…”

“I want you,” the fallen angel whispers, voice strained with emotion, “I want any and everything you can give me, because  _ anything _ is better than feeling them hurting me still… You can be as hard or gentle as you desire, I’ll love whatever way you want to take me in. Because I love  _ you _ .”

Alpha surges forward to press Omega up against the shower wall, burying his face in his neck as he wraps arms around him tightly, breathing harsh and ragged as he’s overfilled with such a profound sense of love for his other half.

“I love you, fuck, I love you so much, dear heart,” the fire ghoul whispers. He can no longer hold back the tears that had filled his eyes and they drip onto Omega's shoulder, hotter than the spray of the shower but not enough to burn. The quintessence ghoul gently coaxes Alpha to raise his head, cupping his cheeks in both hands as he dips his own head to kiss away the hot tracks the tears make down his face, tongue delicately licking the salt from his skin.

"I want you to," Omega's voice breaks and he licks his lips, "to make love to me." The sound of Alpha inhaling sharply sends a quiet thrill down his spine and he gently rakes his claws through the soaked length of red hair. “Make me forget everything that’s not you, make your name be the only word I can think of and say.” He carefully tugs Alpha’s hair to pull his head back so they can lock eyes once more. “Consecrate my body and soul in sin, as you did when we were first bound.”

The cold fire of Alpha’s eyes burns hotter than ever, lips parting ever so slightly so he could suck in a desperate breath as his heart rails in his chest. He’s stunned speechless for a moment-- one that feels like it lasts near forever as his brain parses the words into information he can understand. When Alpha can finally move after what feels like years but in reality is just milliseconds, he does so with exaggerated care. Tilting his head slightly he presses their lips together in a slow kiss, as if it was their first all over again and taking the time to learn the feel of it. His hands and fingers slide slowly down both sides of Omega’s neck and over his shoulders, then down the thick planes of his pectoral muscles. Alpha pauses in his trek downwards to inscribe circles with the calloused pad of his thumbs around the sensitive flesh of the quintessence ghoul’s nipples, smiling against his lips as Omega gasps softly.

He doesn’t tease him long, resuming the slide of his hands over soft belly to hips then down to inner thighs. Ever so gently, as he coaxes Omega’s lips apart with his tongue to slip his own into the hot cavern of his mouth, he takes the heavy sack of his testicles into his palm, massaging them delicately. That Omega was not as of yet hard spoke volumes on how arduous this episode has been on him.  _ That’s alright, I’ll just have a bit more work to do.. _ . Alpha slowly extracts his tongue from being twinned with Omega’s, kissing him on the jaw before slowly sinking to his knees, keeping his head tilted back and eyes up to keep his gaze on his love’s face. He does press open-mouthed kisses against his skin as he goes till he’s settled all the way down, finally breaking eye contact so he can lean forward and press his nose into the coarse thatch of pubic hair. Despite the water he can still clearly smell Omega’s scent and inhales deeply, holding the breath in for a long moment before letting it out, humming in soft contentment before nuzzling the soft, delicate flesh of Omega’s flaccid cock.

Omega sucks in a shuddering breath, biting his lower lip as he leans back against shower tile, threading his fingers into Alpha’s long red locks. “Christ,” he swears, “your mouth is…  _ fuck _ …” Omega gives a strangled moan as the fire ghoul takes him in and moans around him, sucking and massaging him with his tongue to entice his cock to thicken and fill his mouth. It’s a slower than usual process but in the end Alpha achieves what he was going for, his lips stretching wide around Omega’s thick, throbbing erection, fingers wrapped around the shaft and stroking him slowly as he mouths at the head, tongue lapping at the slit as precum starts to drip from it.

“Mmm, there you go,” Alpha purrs seductively once he pulls away, smacking his lips obscenely, “mate tastes so good… Could drink you all down, let you fuck my throat good and hard.”

“Christ almighty,” Omega shudders, gasping and twitching his hips as Alpha keeps on stroking him, “A-Alpha, you’re… you’re so  _ filthy _ .”

“What, don’t you wanna cum in my mouth? Or even better, all over my face? I’d let you take pictures, bet I’d look even sexier with it dripping all off me. Be your good little whore, oh yeah,” Alpha purrs, grinning at the strangled noise that the quintessence ghoul tries to bite back.

“Ngh,” Omega pants, shifting his legs and gripping his dripping hair in a tight fist. “M-much as I’d l-like to… I, I want you… want you i-in me.”

Alpha smiles, chuckling softly, “I know, I know, just thought I’d give you the option. Here, turn around.” Finally relinquishing his loose hold on Omega’s cock, Alpha kneads his hips softly, giving them a gentle tug to urge him to move. “There you go. Here, spread your feet apart, just like this… Mmm, yeah, like that, good.”

Omega leans forward, bracing his arms on the tile and letting his mate adjust his stance, dropping his forehead to rest against the wet tile as the shower still pelts them in a steady stream of hot water.  _ Praise to Sister Imperator for gracing us with a water heater that won’t run out on us, _ he thinks, swallowing hard as he lets his eyes flutter shut in anticipation of what was coming. Alpha was taking his time, stroking up and down his thighs, kneading his buttocks, stalling to let Omega prepare himself mentally. Once he feels some of the tension leave the quintessence ghoul’s body he gently spreads him open, licking his lips as he drags his eyes down the cleft of Omega’s ass to the puckered flesh of his hole.

Alpha leans forward slowly, almost excruciatingly so, nosing at the sensitive skin and pressing featherlight kisses all the way down. His mouth is already filled with saliva by the time he lines up, ready and near desperate to taste his mate, to caress him in the most intimate of ways. To bring him pleasure that will have him writhing and moaning, moving frantically to try and fuck himself on Alpha’s tongue. The fire ghoul smirks, his cock twitching hard in anticipation, then leans forward to begin his work.

The sound Omega makes when Alpha’s tongue gives him a slow, wet lick is music to his ears. Alpha hums, taking his sweet time lapping the flat of his tongue against Omega’s hole, waiting till his thick thighs tremble and a soft, pleading whine comes from his throat before slowly beginning to work his tongue inside him. He kneads the quintessence ghoul’s plush asscheeks with his hands, a silent gesture of reassurance that Alpha was paying attention to him should it become overwhelming. Omega makes no signal for him to pause, much less stop, and so Alpha keeps working his tongue ever further inside him. The smell of him is intoxicating, a mix of musk, cedar, and something else mysterious that Alpha can’t quite put a name to other than  _ Omega _ , and being this close makes it so that soon all he can scent is  _ mate _ .

“ _ Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, _ ” Omega gasps raggedly when the impossibly long tongue has delved into him and finds his prostate with unerring accuracy born of centuries of intimacy. Hearing his mate curse, taking his former god’s name in vain, always gives Alpha a quiet thrill, and being the reason it’s elicited makes him preen as if given the most prestigious of awards. He works his tongue diligently yet still slow, wanting to draw it out as long as he possibly could. He swirls and licks, mapping out the soft heat of Omega with the forked tips of his tongue, cataloging where a touch makes him gasp and another that forces him to stifle a moan and his thighs quiver. Alpha eventually starts backing off till he pulls away entirely, wiping the spit that had started to drip down his chin away. His own cock is throbbing between his legs, demanding attention and he strokes himself languidly, swallowing hard as it sends a shiver down his spine. Before he moves any further Omega reaches back, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging on it.

“Alpha… Please!” he whines quietly, “I want... I need… Please!!!”

“Alright, shhh, it’s okay,” the fire ghoul purrs, rising up and pressing his chest up against Omega’s broad back. “I got you, don’t worry. Almost there.” Kissing the nape of his neck as he shifts into position, fingers gently pressing inside him and scissoring him open to test the stretch before spitting into his hand and stroking himself. “Just breathe, okay babe? Breathe in… Breathe out. Breathe in--” Alpha presses forward, one hand guiding his cock till he’s breached Omega’s hole then goes to rest on his hip, “ --breathe out. There,  _ fucking hell _ , you’re always so tight…” he moans.

“ _ Chri _ \--aaahhhh!” Omega hisses, the sound turning into a desperate moan as Alpha slowly fills him. His back arches, head falling back and Alpha can’t resist sealing his lips over the taunt skin over his pulse. He bites softly, feeling the stutter of Omega’s heartbeat against his fangs and shuddering, having to pull away and gasp softly as the feeling rebounds inside him. They both go still, panting hard already with Alpha’s hips pressed flush against Omega’s ass, taking a few moments to adjust.

“ _ Satanas, _ ” Alpha groans raggedly, “so fucking… perfect,  _ fuck! _ ”

Omega keens softly, trying to push his hips back and grind into Alpha, “move, please, for the love of god,  _ move! _ ”

“Shh, alright, alright,” the fire ghoul soothes, pressing another kiss to his mate’s neck before slowly moving his hips, letting Omega feel every inch of his cock as he nearly pulls out entirely, leaving just the head inside him, then slowly rocks back inside. Alpha’s eyes go half closed as he enjoys the sweet, languid sensation of taking Omega apart piece by piece, for once enjoying the slow, hot burn of pleasure that is given back and forth between them. He lets his hands roam lazily across Omega’s body, fingers splaying wide over his belly and purring quietly in his ear.

“You’re perfect, every inch of you,” Alpha breathes, knowing how Omega disdained his softer, thicker build. “Soft and hard in all the right places, fucking beautiful.” He could hear Omega’s soft intake of air, knowing he was going to try and refute the statement, try and argue that he was overweight or something as he always did. Instead Alpha heads him off and gently takes his cock in hand, holding it steady in one while his other traces along the curves and veins, thumb swiping across the head to collect the thick drop of precum.

“Mmm,” he moans softly as he brings his hand up and licks his thumb clean, “so good...”

“Alpha,” Omega whines, once again grinding his hips back against him. “You… you’re too much…” He clenches the muscles around Alpha when he hits the apex of his next thrust, clamping down on his cock to keep him settled deeply with the head of his cock pressed against his prostate.

“ _ Fucking...nngh _ …!” Alpha shudders, panting as he has to jerk his hips back to free himself, “goddamn, you really have... have been doing those… fuckin’... kegel exercises, haven’t you?” He doesn’t let that tip him over, though, decidedly keeping on his slow, careful pace despite how much he wanted to let go and fuck Omega into oblivion. He keeps his hands moving, caressing as much of his mate’s body as he could possibly touch, and places sloppy, wet kisses all along his neck and shoulder as his hips keep the steady rhythm.

Eventually, though, he feels Omega start to flag, his legs beginning to quake and his breath coming in ever more ragged gasps. For a moment he thinks of picking him up and carrying him to their bed to keep going, but his own stamina has started to run short as well. Alpha lets it finally show, snapping his hips just sharp enough to hit Omega’s prostate soundly with each thrust, panting harsh grunts into hot, wet skin.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he gasps, nipping at Omega’s neck, “gonna make me cum… You want that, yeah? Fill you so full it drips out of you...”

Omega gives a strangled moan, bracing himself against the shower wall with one shaking arm and reaching back to tangle his fingers in Alpha’s soaked hair. “Yes, Alpha,” Omega moans, rocking his hips back to meet every thrust of the fire ghoul’s hips. “Yes, want you… P-please…” He’s so far gone he can’t even admonish his mate for his filthy language, too close to the edge already and desperate to finish.

Alpha growls softly, once again grasping Omega’s rigid cock and stroking him, this time with deliberate purpose, “yeah, that’s it, you’re close are you? I can smell it on you, taste it...” He nips at the soft lobe of Omega’s ear, making him writhe and chirp loudly in pleasure.

“Sweet, beautiful mate,” Alpha husks, voice heavy and thick, tongue licking the water and sweat beading on the other ghoul’s skin. “Feels so perfect, hot and tight… Cum for me mate, let me feel your pleasure,” he gives a hard thrust, punctuated by the wet, meaty smack of skin on skin. “Let me feel it,” Alpha’s voice deepened to a gutteral rasp, searing and hot across Omega’s skin like the flame that fueled his soul. “Let me feel you let go… give yourself to me…  _ my mate, mine! _ ”

Fangs bite down hard, sharp points slicing effortlessly into the stretched-taut skin over Omega’s jugular. Everything happens at once as his nerves burst alight, all pain morphing into ecstasy as the first pulse of orgasm drips from his cock, thick and hot and slick on his mate’s fingers as he continues stroking him. His eyes screw shut and he gives a strangled shout of Alpha’s name as his back arcs, Alpha still relentlessly pounding his hips into the tightness of his ass, hand coated in the slick ropes of his semen. Omega’s pulse feels as if it slows to a crawl, each labored beat he could feel in his neck, swearing hoarsely that he could feel his blood leaving his body to fill Alpha’s mouth just as he could feel each shuddering jerk of his cock as his balls emptied.

And yet, just as it all began to slowly ebb Alpha was still thrusting away, grunting raggedly as if fighting off his own end. “Alpha, please,” Omega begs, shuddering and jerking in overstimulation, “cum, please… Want to, to feel you cum in me…” He gasps, biting back a pained groan as he finally feels Alpha loose it, fangs digging deeper into his neck as Omega feels the hot pulse of his cock deep within himself. He groans encouragement, finally loosening his deathgrip on the fire ghoul’s hair and all but slumping against the shower wall. For a brief moment he worries he would fall, knees shaking ominously but Alpha lurches forward, pressing him against the slick tiles with his weight, fangs pulled from his neck to lean their heads together as he pants desperately for air.

“Was, was that,” Alpha groans, voice rough and tired, “that what you… wanted?”

“Y-yeah,” Omega hisses softly, seeing the streaks of crimson streaking down his body mixed with the hot water. “Oh yeah, it… you… were perfect.” And despite the dull ache of pain from the bite he felt…  _ Whole. _ Like everything broken had been put back to rights. He’s filled with a loving warmth, like being wrapped up in the softest of blankets and sitting near a crackling fire. The desperate agony of his mangled soul was put to rest, everything once again stitched up by the needle that was Alpha’s soul and the thread that was his love. The fire ghoul once again splays a hand out across his belly to hold Omega close, the soft gesture making him smile warmly.

“Wash up, then bed,” Omega asks once he’s able to slowly turn around so he could kiss Alpha sweetly.

“Yeah,” Alpha hums when they part, gently pressing their foreheads together once again. “Anything you want, dear heart.”

Omega smiles, the endearment filling him with the most beautiful sense of love and belonging as he’d ever felt in the entirety of his long life. Because no matter how the ragged pieces of his old self cried out for his lost Divinity he knew that  _ this place, _ with his mate pressed fully against his bare flesh and purring happily,  _ this  _ was home.


End file.
